


A Break From Routine

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Monsters, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys is bored during a trip to R&D and wonders off—right into the claws of an experiment on the loose.





	A Break From Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings on this before you read it!
> 
> Part of a series of oviposition requests I took on Tumblr.

Rhys hated to say it, but he was starting to grow a little bored with Research and Development.

He didn’t know whether it was because they hadn’t been coming out with something interesting in awhile, or the fact that Jack enjoyed touring so often that the sights and sounds had become mundane. Regardless of the reason, Rhys tended to dread more than look forward to the tours Jack dragged him along to.

Today, Jack was ostensibly checking in on the progress of the latest bio-weapon. The researchers had been trying to combine the feral power of the threshers with explosive cells to create what Jack had described to Rhys as “living, screeching, bombs-on-legs.” They definitely lived up to the “screeching” part, though the explosives were fairly underwhelming, leaving the demonstration’s thresher flailing and scurrying around with its tail singed and smoking from the failed detonation.

Rhys sighed and pulled up some games on his ECHOeye as Jack flew into a rage, grabbing one of the scientist’s and shouting in their face. Rhys estimated he was about ten seconds away from throttling the guy unless he gave Jack an answer he wanted to hear. Rhys wrinkled his nose in disgust, not wanting to see Jack murder someone for a stupid reason when he was already annoyed at being dragged here. Jack seemed focused on his tirade, leaving Rhys an opportunity to slip away and find something more appealing to do to pass the time until Jack was done with his temper tantrum.

He wandered about, not sure if he’d find anything interesting. After all, he’d seen most of what R&D had to offer about a dozen times before. One could only see so many biological abominations before they grew a little tiresome. He hummed to himself, absently scanning things with his ECHOeye as he sauntered from one room to the next, hands clasped behind his back. He even let himself whistle a mindless tune, the sound echoing throughout the empty rooms. Most of the scientists had probably been summoned to endure Jack’s wrath.

Rhys rolled his eyes as he wandered towards a cluster of steel cage, analytical eye flitting about, looking for something interesting. Jack always needed to make a show of his anger, even for people who were already pants-pissingly terrified of him. It seemed like overkill to Rhys.

He peered around one of the cages, frowning at its empty exterior. It was huge, with meat and bones strewn at the bottom that his eye informed him had belonged to a tork. He wrinkled his nose at the foul-smelling remains, ready to turn and head back to see if Jack had finished with his tirade—

His ECHOeye flashed a warning a moment too late, as something large and heavy immediately tackled him off of his feet.

Rhys cried out as he hit the floor, his legs flying up just as something heavy and hot shoved between them. He threw up his hands in front of his face as hot breath blasted against him, splattering his cheeks with flecks of drool.

Rhys had never seen a creature like this in any of the R&D enclosures before. It had a craggy, dragon like head and a mouth full of acid-green, irregular fangs. Four eyes glared down at him, a mix of neon green and blue and scarred with slitted pupils. Scraps of grey and brown fur sprouted up from a smooth, scaly skull, flanked by sharply pointed ears and a crown of thorny horns.

That was about all Rhys could see of the creature pinning him down, especially when it seized him by the waist and flipped him over onto his belly. He cried as his cheek smashed against the ground, his body moved and pushed by the monster as claws raked over his pants, ripping deep tears into the fabric and nicking his skin. He hissed as he felt blood spring from the scratches, the feeling of sticky fluid trailing down his legs only adding to the horrible discomfort he was suffering through.

“ _Jack!_ H-Help me!” He cried desperately as the creature made short work of his pants and boxers, a second pair of sharp claws holding open his asscheeks as the first kept his shoulders down against the department’s floor.

His heart leapt, thumping against his chest like crazy as the creature’s intentions became abundantly, horribly clear—he redoubled his efforts to escape, thrashing about and clawing at the fleshy paws holding down his torso as something thick and slimy rubbed up between his asscheeks. He cringed, hips pressing as hard against the floor as he could in a futile bid to get away from the beast’s— _well_ , whatever it actually was, it didn’t mean good things for Rhys.

He whined in fear, clawing at the floor as the creature abruptly rammed inside of him, penetrating up to the hilt right away. He gagged, nearly throwing up down the front of his shirt as the head of the beast’s cock pushed his guts around. He shut his eyes tight, terrified something inside of him would rip and kill him.  _God_ , he didn’t want to die like this, not lying in shreds of his own clothes with a monster’s cock jammed deep inside of him.  

It felt too big to be pleasurable, if Rhys could find a scrap of pleasure within the idea of being pinned down and fucked by some stupid experiment.  _Probably something_ Jack _ordered them to make_  he thought bitterly as the creature started to thrust in an out of him, the horrible  _squelch_  and  _squish_  making him feel sicker than he already did.

And that was before it started laying  _eggs_  in him.

At least, Rhys assumed they were eggs. He was a lot better at identifying things with his eyes than with his  _ass_ , after all.

He panted, one hand flying down to cradle his stomach, shocked at the sudden distention. He could feel the lumps beneath his hands that’d been forced into his ass by the creature. They were settled into his stomach, clustering together and bulging out against his skin.

_“Why me_ …” Rhys whimpered as the creature thrusted more and more of those little, egg-shaped orbs into his ass. He hissed at the stretch, the size making the cock inside of him even more unbearable—and yet there it was, as each shape rolled over his prostate, that traitorous twinge of arousal that cut through the pain and discomfort rolling into his belly.

He felt his cock stiffen in the remains of his pants, no matter how hard he tried to focus against it, no matter how scandalized he felt at getting  _hard_  over some mutated beast’s dick. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction, no matter how disgusted it made him feel.

“I…I’m…gonna… _kill_ him _…”_ Rhys gasped in between more thrusts, more eggs pushed inside of him. He sobbed breathlessly, all air fucked out of his lungs by the monster pinning him down, natural inhalation hampered by the growing mass in his stomach pushing his guts upwards.

And yet, his cock still bobbed and swung between his legs. He could see it if he pushed himself up on his elbows, watching the cum dribble from the head and fleck onto the stained floor.

_God. I’m sick_.

Soon enough, however, even the arousal couldn’t mask the pain of the eggs packing into his middle. Rhys cringed, gritting his teeth as the pressure danced on the edge of unbearable, forcing him to think about what might happen if the monster  _didn’t_  bother to stop, or didn’t care if he survived the ordeal. He lifted his head, forcing himself up as he opened his mouth, ready to scream one more time for help—

—When suddenly a gunshot echoed through the room, followed by a flash of bright blue electricity that rattled through the creature’s body in frantic vibrations. Rhys screeched as its cock sharply jerked inside of him, before yanking its still egg-filled bulk back and out of his abused hole.

Rhys gasped at the sudden loss of horrible pressure, scrambling up on trembling legs as he immediately tried to put space between himself and his mutated assailant.

The creature twitched on its side besides him, drool still warm and pooling from its fang. It’s eyes blinked rapidly, pupils still fixed on Rhys. A growl rumbled from its mouth but its legs only twitched slightly in response, muscles paralyzed and heavy. Rhys shakily turned around to the sound of heavy footsteps only to see an irate Jack marching towards him. The head research cowered behind him, holstering a stun gun into his belt.  

“J-Jack, I—“ Rhys started as his boyfriend swept to his side, rage radiating off of his body.

“I thought I told you to keep this thing under wraps!” Jack roared as he hauled Rhys up to his feet, steadying the poor young man as he swayed and nearly fell. “If you thought I was mad before, just you  _wait_  until I get my hands on you no—“

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys gasped, drooling dumbly against Jack’s shoulder as his fingers clenched into his shirt. “Can we please just  _leave_. I want to go  _home_.”

“In a minute, kiddo, in a  _minute_ , just lemme—“ Jack opened his mouth and raised his finger in the direction of the scientist’s, but Rhys—already weary of yet  _another_  ten-minute long tirade—snapped and  _shook_ Jack by the front of his sweater. He brought their faces close, teeth gritted furiously as he hissed.

“ _Jack_. You.  _Idiot_. I have  _eggs_  in my stomach and I  _hate_ this place. I want to  _go_.”

“ _Uh_ …okay, sure, sugar. Let’s go.” Jack held Rhys close, keeping his arms loose around his tender middle. He turned to glare at the cowering scientists, stabbing his finger in their direction.

“You freaks really lucked out today. When I come in that thing better be locked up. And those exploding stalkers better frikkin’  _work_!” He shouted after them as he led Rhys away, supporting the young man’s added weight as they quickly left R &D behind. Rhys sighed heavily, all muscles below the waist smarting with each step. His distended stomach shifted, the eggs inside clicking their shells together and sending unpleasant vibrations up his spine.  

“Rhys…” He lifted his eyes from his stomach to glance blearily at Jack’s solemn expression.

“…Yeah?”

To his displeasure, Jack’s lips quirked up in amusement as he pointed to Rhys’ crotch.

“Is…is that a  _boner_.”


End file.
